This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. An essential element of the RFA entitled Institutional Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) is the creation of an academic home that is a department, center, or institute. In response to the RFA, the University of Iowa will create The University of Iowa Institute of Clinical and Translational Science ("the Institute"). The director of the Institute[unreadable]and PI of this application[unreadable]will report directly to the provost of The University of Iowa. The Institute will serve as an overarching academic structure for all clinical and translational research and training at The University of Iowa. Its overall functions are entirely consistent with the goals of the CTSA and the expected institutional commitments outlined in the RFA. The Institute will be supported by a significant cost-sharing effort between the CTSA, The University of Iowa, and various entities within the State of Iowa community. It will have dedicated faculty who will serve as mentors for all trainees. The career development of these faculty and all trainees will be the primary responsibility of the Institute. The Institute proposes to unify existing training programs for clinical and translational research under one new program[unreadable]the Graduate Program in Clinical and Translational Science. This program will have a K12, T32, one-year, and summer components. In addition, there will be training for nurse " coordinators and collaborating researchers in the community. A major feature of the program is a new community education and research network. Initially this network will start in four large centers and ultimately will involve the entire State of Iowa. The Institute will provide and support key functions to facilitate clinical and translational research at Iowa. This includes a large investment in information technology that is entirely supported by Institutional resources. This system should provide an ideal environment for research and training at The University of Iowa and translation of these research studies into best practices in the state. The application has the support of all relevant health care entities within the State of Iowa.